Love Hate Relationship: It's Complicated
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: As time flew by Kyle's and Cartman's relationship changed. Instead of just thinking it's funny when Kyle became pissed, Cartman started to become aroused. Kyle can't stop thinking about the fat-ass no matter how hard he tries. It's passed midnight and Cartman sneaks into Kyle's room. One thing leads to another. The boys are 16. Rated T due to cussing and some mature content. Kyman.
1. Chapter 1

*****I DO NOT own the picture used to represent this Fanfic. All credit to its rightful owner. I DO NOT own South Park. All credit goes to its rightful owner*****

***** I've always loved South Park but now I'm really getting into it. Specially Kyman. Here is a gift from me to all Kyman fans! South Park kicks ass!*****

"Damn it," Kyle mumbles as he turns on his back for the fiftieth time tonight.

He turns his head over to see the clock. 12: 39 a.m. Still awake passed eight on a school night. That's so unlike him.

"It's because of that fat-ass… It's all that tub of lard's fault," the red head angrily grinds his teeth.

Ever since Kyle hit adolescents, he has been going through some changes he can't make sense of. His relationship with Cartman has altered since they were in elementary school causing him to be confused about his feelings towards the jerk. They still argue of cores but not as ruthlessly and in a different way.

The husky teen uses more physical contact. He pokes, playfully punches and kicks, slaps his arm, touches his shoulder, leans on him, anything to touch or be near him. All these little actions are followed by a smirk and gleaming chocolate eyes that stare into Kyle's bright green orbs causing the Jewish boy's face to flush. Then Cartman leans in close to Kyle making the already pink boy turn a deeper shade. The blushing is accompanied by an obnoxious, "Ha-ha! You're such a fag! Why are you red?"

The full on arguments have transformed to heated flirting. The insults aren't as gruesome as they used to be. Cartman's actions cause the ginger's heart to pound, his hands to sweat, his cheeks to flush. Eric seems to be getting a thrill over seeing Kyle squirm and become nervous.

"What does he want from me? Damn it, why can't I stop thinking of the fat-ass?" Kyle furiously asks himself.

No point in being quiet anyways. His mom and dad are out celebrating their anniversary in the Bahamas and Ike is at a sleep-over. He has the house to himself but instead of being sound asleep due to the lack of noise, Cartman pops up into his thoughts and destroys his tranquil mood.

The pale skinned boy feels his cheeks burn up.

"Ugh!" He forcefully grabs his blanket and covers his head as if covering his feelings to the world.

'Just the mire thought of Cartman makes me blush now. What's going on? I'm supposed to hate that jack-ass! All the shit he did to me in the past. How can I forget that!?' Kyle interrogates himself.

Suddenly, he hears a noise coming from his window. Kyle lets his emerald eyes peek through to examine the strange sound.

Speaking of the devil. The Jewish teen spots no other than Eric Theodore Cartman opening his window.

'It's 12: 40 a.m.! What could that bastard possibly want?' Kyle ponders irritated.

Cartman sticks his head through the window. He inspects the whole room carefully then stares at the figure under the blankets that is Kyle. Eric climbs in slowly making sure not to create a racket. He cautiously tip-toes to Kyle's desk.

'What the hell?' The red-head asks himself.

Eric gently unzips his rival's back-pack. The 16 year old then searches in the back-pack mumbling quietly, "No, no. Damn it, come on. Where is it?"

"Find what you're looking for fat-ass?"

Eric looks up behind him to see Kyle standing with his scrawny arms crossed and his light amber eye-brows furrowed.

"Kyle, hey buddy! I just wanted to see if you did your essay like the good boy you are and look at that, of cores you did!" Cartman explains.

If it was anybody else they would be extremely confused on if to believe him. His face didn't have a hint of uncertainty on it and his words sounded so honest. So convincing but Kyle knows better.

"Come on Cartman, spill. Why are you here?" The ginger asks sternly, sounding like a parent getting the truth out of their three year old kid.

"… Damn Jew," Eric smiles, "I didn't finish my English essay and well, you should be able to guess the rest."

Cartman stands up and takes one step towards the pale young man. Kyle takes one step back with an annoyed expression glued to his face.

"You are such a smart boy after all." He grabs the ginger's cheek and pinches it playfully.

"Don't touch me fat-ass." Kyle smacks the pudgy hand off his face. His cheeks begin to turn light pink.

Cartman smirks maniacally. He turns around and walks towards the light switch calmly. The tall young man leans on the wall and looks straight into Kyle's eyes. The Jew shudders. Eric notices and licks his lips mischievously. Another shiver crawls through the emerald eyed boy's spine.

'Damn it! Not again!' The teen yells at himself as he feels his cheeks burn up.

Cartman turns the light on without taking his eyes off Broflovski. Kyle immediately covers his face just revealing his big, bright eyes.

"What's wrong Kahl? Why're you covering your cheeks? Have something to hide?" Slowly, Eric walks towards Kyle.

With every step the German makes the Jew takes one step back. Eric's eyes shine with enjoyment. He savors every flustered move the ginger makes.

"Damn it you damn Nazi, stop invading my personal space!" Kyle yells.

"Why should I if it's so much fun to watch you fidget?" Eric asks with an almost seductive tone.

The red-head falls backwards on his bed. He hurriedly sits up when he notices Cartman approaching and starts to back away once more.

"What's wrong Kahl? Afraid?" The brunet teases.

'Afraid of getting raped by a fat-ass Nazi yes!' Kyle admits in his head.

His back reaches the wall. Now there's nowhere for him to run.

Cartman laughs with twisted pleasure as he sees his victim cower. He lifts up his big hands and roughly grabs then smacks Kyle's against the wall. The husky male leans in causing his pudgy lips to be merely inches away from Kyle's slender lips.

"Why are you so red, fag?" Eric whispers with a smirk.

There's something about that smirk that causes Kyle's heart to beat faster. Those cruel, dark brown eyes make it impossible for the ginger to look away.

"You know what? That does it!" The pasty teen shouts.

Eric's devilish expression changes to confusion when, before he knew it, he was the one being pressed agents the wall.

The brunet stares at Kyle in awe. He knows the Jew has a temper but man this is new.

"Why am _I_ always the one being pushed around by _YOU_? It's my turn now, "Broflovski snarls.

Eric's face forms an evil grin, "Since when were you the dominant one in this relationship?"

All Kyle did was turn on the jack-ass. The pleasure Cartman used to get when he angered Kyle has converted into a sexual thrill and Cartman knows it, too. The Jew is Eric's little toy. But now, to see Kyle take the lead like that, he can't hold in the lust.

Cartman roughly pushes the scrawny male's back on the bed and hovers over him.

"Because Kahl," the brunet leans in and whispers in Kyle's ear, "I'm dominant."

Kyle gets a chill that travels across his whole body. Goose-bumps cover his entire pale physique.

"Get off of me…" The ginger struggles to allow himself to say. His face as red as his hair.

Kyle would never admit it but he is loving every second of this. This very scene has been played in his dreams before. When he wakes he gets totally pissed off due to the fact he actually dreamt about that fat-ass and also because he wakes up when it's just getting good. Like right now.

Cartman lingers his lips millimeters away from the Jew's pair. The German lightly touches Kyle's pink nose with his own, mocking the skinny male. Shortly after, the gingers lips tremble in desire. Eric grins. He slowly lowers his lips, making it feel like centuries for Kyle, until they finally gently kiss Kyle's.

The Jewish boy's mind goes blank. He can't think rationally at this point for the reason that he is feeling a mix of too many emotions all at once. It's like an avalanche of feelings.

Eric presses tenderly agents Kyle's mouth. He makes the kiss last only a few seconds before he lifts up his lips so their tips are barely touching the slender pair underneath. Cartman pauses briefly as in making sure this is actually happening then lunges in for a deeper kiss. Finally, the ginger responds and kisses back. He can feel Eric smirk momentarily with satisfaction of the act. Suddenly that one kiss turns into passionate making out. Kyle accidently lets out a moan causing the brunet to become more aroused.

Broflovski's thin arms slowly travel up Cartman's neck. He grabs the blue and yellow hat covering Cartman's thick, brown hair and throws it across the room. He's boney fingers travel up Eric's neck, causing the bigger boy to shudder, until they reach his chocolate locks and start tangling themselves in the semi-rough hair.

Cartman then makes his lips journey down the cold, pale neck of the Jew where he starts to kiss. Kyle lets out a quiet moan of enjoyment causing the dominant teen to bite his neck with lust.

The ginger lets out a louder groan filled with pain and pleasure.

'Wait?!' It finally hit him. He is actually making out with Cartman. He, Kyle Broflovski, is KISSING the fat-ass!

Kyle tightens his grip on Cartman's light colored hair and pulls the chubby adolescents head backwards.

"Ouch! Trying to rip my hair off you fucking Jew?!" Eric screams in pain, although, he has to admit, he likes it rough.

"What the hell are you doing fat-ass?! Why the fuck are you making out with me? I thought you HATED me! Hated me as much as I hate you." Kyle bitterly growls at him.

"Ou! Jeez, I don't hate you, you stupid Jew! It's… complicated." Cartman tries to explain.

Kyle pulls on Eric's hair making the young man moan and cry at ounce.

"We are enemies! You treated me like shit for years!"

"I don't hate you though Kahl! At first, I just loved watching you get pissed. It was funny to me. But then as time passed by, the sensation I received from making you angry changed. My feelings towards you grew into an obsession. Whenever you became angry due to me it gave me some sort of sexual pleasure. Before I knew it I fell in love with you."

Kyle stares at Cartman with shock, anger, and doubt. The poor Jew doesn't know what to make out of this. His bitter enemy in love with him. What the fuck?!

*****That is it for now folks 8) I think I'm going to continue this. I am really getting into Kyman. XD. Please, please, please review! Tell me your opinion whether positive or negative. I usually don't right Limes (Just started on this one and another South Park one) so I would really appreciate feedback to know how I did 8D Until next time 8)*****


	2. Chapter 2

"You..." Kyle whispers softly, not sure of what to respond.

He would have never guessed the reason for Cartman's merciless tormenting was an infatuation involving a deep affection. The ginger always thought the German was just extremely racist agents anyone following the Jewish faith. He thought Cartman just REALLY hated him.

Kyle's heart begins to beat faster and faster. His eyes dart from side to side. So many emotions are over flowing: love, lust, pain, confusion, distrust, anger, hatred. A lot of hatred.

"You can't love me! This... This has to be some kind of trick! That's it, isn't it? You're just fucking with me and soon you're just going to do your stupid little dance and chant!" The Jewish boy concludes skeptically as he rapidly stands up from the comforter and stares ferociously at Carman.

"Damn it, you damn Jew! I'm telling you the truth!" Cartman's face and tone express frustration.

"Why the hell would you be telling the truth now? You never did before. You always tried to make my life a living hell!" Kyle's green eyes shake with anger as he spits out his thoughts viciously.

"That was before! We were just kids for God's sake! Can't you let go of the past? What the hell do you want me to do? Beg on my knees for your damn forgiveness?" The husky teen gets off of the bed as he lunges words of irritation to the ginger.

"Yes!" The Jewish male shouts.

""Fine!" The brunet answers with a tone of hostility.

He goes down on both knees and opens his arms as he stares straight into the hurt, confused eyes of Broflovski.

"I'm sorry! There!" Cartman screams furiously. He closes his big brown eyes, takes a deep breath in, and slowly releases the air. Now, calmer, the German tenderly whispers, "I'm sorry… for everything."

Kyle's jaded orbs widen and his jaw drops at the never before heard words coming from Cartman's mouth.

The big boned young man continues with a low volume, serine voice, "I shouldn't have been so evil towards you but I… I just couldn't stop after I started. It became a habit. I craved the attention you gave me when I pissed you off. That thrill I receive from your anger is like a drug. I'm sorry for hurting you so much… for hurting someone I care for so deeply."

The tall teen stares at Eric with disbelieve. What the hell is going on? Since when did Cartman apologize? He sounds so sincere, so serious. But it's Cartman! He can't be sorry!... Can he?

"Ugh!" Kyle screams as he grabs his head with both of his hands due to extreme confusion.

"Kah- I mean Kyle, please believe me," Eric stands up and walks towards the baffled Jew.

"Stay away from me!" Broflovski commands as he turns his back towards Cartman.

The German ignores the pale teen's order and hugs him tightly from behind.

"Get off me, fat-ass! Get off!" The ginger's voice starts to crack as he struggles.

Eric keeps embracing Kyle tightly and whispers into his ear gently, "Please, Kyle. I'm sorry."

The Jewish boy's squirming slowly weakens while he lets himself fall to the floor. Tears start to stream down his face as he whimpers, "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

The Husky male's big brown eyes water at the sight of the love of his life, his little obsession, cry.

He gulps loudly trying to keep his tears at bay as he shakily explains, "Because I'm sorry. I want to make up for the past. I love you, Kyle. Please forgive me. Please replace your hatred towards me with love… Please be mine, Kyle."

The Jew's tears flow even faster at the sound of those lovely words. He can't help but to think they are covered in poison. Too good to be true.

Eric adjusts himself to be kneeling in front of the broken ginger. The brunet grabs Kyle's tone arms firmly as his instructs kindly, "Look at me."

Kyle's head, hanging low, shakes no feebly while shutting his glossy, emerald eyes so tight to the point they tremble.

Cartman cups his love's cheek tenderly, causing their faces to be in front of each other.

"Please, open your eyes," A new tone of kindness comes from the psychotic boy.

After a few seconds, Kyle hesitatingly opens his beautiful lime eyes. The hurt orbs stare deeply into Cartman's comforting chocolate eyes.

"I love you. Please forgive me. I'll change. I will. I'm seriously. Anything for you." Eric promises smoothly.

"Damn it, Cartman!" Kyle yells out as he lunges into the safe grip of his rival. He's whimpering reducing.

A sweet, light smile forms on Eric's chubby face as he hugs Kyle tightly and pats his back with affection.

After debating in he's head, Kyle allows himself to enjoy the hug and admit his feelings towards his greatest enemy.

"I don't know how you did it," Kyle starts to speak, "but you somehow got me to fall for you."

They slowly release each other, allowing their faces to be in front of the other. Eric rests his forehead on Kyle's as he stars into the Jew's lovely green orbs with disbelieve of what he's hearing.

Kyle continuous, "Somehow in between of all that constant fighting and insulting, I fell in love with you, Cartman."

The German smiles widely with sheer happiness and no sign of wickedness for ounce. He kisses Kyle's plush lips deeply. The Jewish teen kisses back happily and lets himself fall backwards so Cartman can be on top of him.

"I love you, you damn Jew." Eric smiles as he cuddles with his fixation.

"I love you, fat-ass." Kyle side smiles.

Finally, he finally admits it. It feels so good to finally be with him. His little bully.

*****The end 8) I got a very generous amount of reviews so I decided to continuo. Please review! Tell me whether you liked it or not. It will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading! 8D*****


End file.
